Just Met and I'm Ghost Hunting and Time Traveling Part 2
by JohnlockWinchester
Summary: Part 2! Part 2 part 2 part 2! Hope you like it! Parts 3 and MAYBE 4 are coming soon! Thnxs 4 reading! 3 -JohnlockWinchester


I woke up with a sharp pain in my right side. I couldn't see anything. I was scared. My heart was pounding. I could feel my veins popping out of my forehead.

_'Where am I?' _ran through my head.

"Well well well. Good morning sleeping beauty!" I happy voice said.

"Who are you? Can you turn the lights on?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry.". The lights turn on, and I'm in this luxurious place! But in the middle was a huge pole with gears inside. Around it had even more gears.

"There you go sweetheart!" the happy voice said again.

"Who are you? Can you show yourself?". The voice starts to hum and grows closer and closer. "Here I am!"

He had black slacks, black dress shoes, plaid shirt, suspenders, a blazer, and to top it off, a bow tie. His hair was a lighter color than mine, and looked perfect. "N-nice b-bow tie." I say in fear.

"Thank you! Bow ties are cool!" he said with a smile"

"Who are you?"

"Why, I'm the Doctor! Are you scared?" I could tell his voice was British.

"Y-yeah. I am. I- I got k-kidnapped. And I don't k-know who."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that! I didn't mean for them to scare you! Come, come here." he reaches his hand out, and I take it. He pulls me up, and that's when I realized I wasn't in some sort of box. He pulls me towards him and hugs me. I felt comfort. Warmth. Happiness. I put my arms around his back, and I tell him, "T-they shot my boyfriend's foot. I don't know where he is."

"Oh I'm so sorry!" he lets go, and looks at me in the eyes. "What's your name beautiful?"

"A-amy. Amy pother."

"Well, nice to meet you!" he says while turning in a circle. When he stops, I look at him and ask, "Do you have my boyfriend?"

"Name?"

"S-sam Winchester"

"Sam!" the Doctor shouts.

"Yeah?" I hear a voice shout back.

"Come out here!"

I see feet start to walk out, and I look up and I see Sam. "Sam!" I shout with a crack in my voice. I feel like I'm about to cry.

"Oh my god Amy!" he runs towards me, while I do the same. I do a little jump into his arms, and he picks me up and spins me around. When I first spin, I start to kiss him.

I let go and he puts me down. "Oh my god I thought you stayed at the bar! I was so scared! I just didn't know-"

"Hey, it's OK sweetheart. I'm here." he hugs me again.

"Well we all love happy endings! And this is one of them!" the Doctor shouts. Sam lets go of me, and smiles.

"Where in time do you want to go?"

"What!?" Sam and I say at the same time, looking at the Doctor.

"Too soon?"

"No" I say "What do you mean anywhere in time?"

"Oh, I'm a time traveler! I can take you anywhere in time and space." I look at him in a surprised way. Then, I look back at Sam. Then back at the Doctor.

"Where do you want to go? Oh, I know!" he starts to press buttons and gears.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"What about Dean?"

"Who's Dean?"

"He's my brother" Sam says.

"Does he have to come?" the Doctor asks

"He's Sam's brother! They do everything together! He has to come." I say in reply.  
"Fine. Let's go find him"

We walk instead of taking the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Sam, where was the last place Dean said he was going or" I paused for a second, "hunting?"

"Uh..." he paused too for a moment. "I think it was by the old abandoned subway station."

"Man, that's creepy" the Doctor said.

"I've done worse." Sam said in reply.

"I don't really leave the house." I said shyly.

"I think you'll be leaving the house quite often if you come with me!" the Doctor said.

"Or with me" Sam said.

"Oh my. My two boys! How could I ever live without them?" I laughed a little then walked ahead of them. I turn my head, and they both couldn't resist laughing at me. Not in a bad way though.

"We're your boys?" Sam said with a laugh.

"Well, you're my boyfriend and the Doctor is just a friend."

"You just met him!" Sam said. "He was a _complete_ stranger to you at first!"

"I don't call them strangers. I call them unknown or unmet friends."

"Really?" the Doctor said. "That _has_ to be-" he gets cut off by a shout. Like, a boy scream.

"Saaam..." I said scared. He comes up to me and holds my hand.

"Why _hello_ there!" the Doctor shouted in a happy voice, as if he's happy to hear the shout.

"Doctor!" I said in a whispering voice with anger as my tone of voice.

"What? This is the best part!"

"A man is screaming and you're happy?!"

"That means there's an adventure ahead of us!"

"Doctor stop. You're scaring her!"

"Uh, no. He's not. He's just being an _idiot_ and being _excited _about this!" I said. The Doctor runs towards a door, and Sam and I just walk. "What do you think is in there?" I ask.

"Amy, you're not going to act as if this is a horror movie. I really don't know what's in there and I'm not scared. So yeah." the Doctor said.

"Doctor!" Sam shouted. "You do _not _talk to her like that!"

"Sam Winchester. You little-" the Doctor said getting interrupted. "Sam!" I hear someone shout. We were at a dead end and there was only the door we were standing in front of.

The Doctor tries opening the door, but it's locked. "I got this." the Doctor said, reaching into his coat pocket. "Sonic time!" he said with a smile.

"What the hell is that!?" Sam said questioned with surprise.

"Why, this is my sonic screwdriver! It can open anything!" the Doctor made the sonic screwdriver longer, and it made this noise. High-pitched and annoying.

"Ahh!" Sam said in pain, covering his ears. "Turn that off!" he shouts

The Doctor makes the sonic screwdriver shorter and puts it back in his coat pocket. "Well that didn't work. I wonder-"

"The door's made out of wood." I said calmly.

"_That's_ why..." the Doctor said.

"I'm gonna kick it down."  
"No, Amy. I got this." Sam said.

"Sam, I understand I'm a girl, and you don't want me to get hurt or anything but I can handle this."

"No that's not why. Just... OK fine."

"Thank you" I said backing up.

I put my my fists up, but I know they won't do anything. I lift my leg up and kick the door. I comes loose on the side near the doorknob, and so I wait a while. I could feel the vibration going through my body when I kicked the door.

I get ready to kick it again, then I do. It falls over and I was pretty proud of myself.

"Nice!" the Doctor said happily.

"Nice job sweetie" Sam said giving me a kiss on the top of my head.

We walk in and it's all dark. The lights flick on and all there was was Dean tied up to a chair.

"Oh my god Dean!" I said when I saw him. I start running towards him, with Sam and the Doctor behind me.

"Don't move!" I hear him say.

"Dean?" I ask quietly. "What's going on?" I could feel my heart pounding, as if it's trying to get it's way out of me.

"Don't talk to me" he said

"Dean what's-"

"I said don't talk!" he said in a voice that I've never heard him use before.

"Dean don't tell me..." Sam said as if he knew what was going on. "Do you have the demon in you?"

"Sammie. Oh thank god. I thought you were someone else. Then all the lights flickered on.

"Why the hell did you use that voice?" I ask

"Defense sweetheart. Gotta have it.

"Come on let's get him out." I tell Sam and the Doctor. We walk up to Dean and get him untangled from the ropes and chair.

"Thanks guys. I was-" I stopped him by hugging him. "Uh...I thought you hated me Amy?"

"Thank god you're OK."

"Dean, she's coming with us.". That's when I let go of Dean.

"She's what?" Dean said upset but shocked.

"I was talking to her and she's pretty tough. She's been studying this kind of stuff for years now. She knows what she's doing."

"Well pumpkin" Dean said

"Amy" I said

"Amy. Looks like you get to stay with us. I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do. And the Doctor can take us there. In time and space according to him and the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"T.A.R.D.I.S.? Time and space?"

"I'm the Doctor." the Doctor said.

"Nice to, meet you." Dean said.

"Let's go!" I said breaking the awkward moment.

I get thrown gently onto the bed in Sam and Dean's hotel room. Sam kisses me and I kiss him back. "Well, now we are alone, and no one can bother us." Sam said with a smile. "Yes we are and nobody can." I laugh a little, then roll over, so that I'm leaning on top of him.

Dean set this up. The room is dim, and he set up candles around the room. He's a sweetheart to me, and lets Sam and I have alone time when we want it.

Sam rolls back over, so he's leaning over me. He kisses me again and again. I love him and I couldn't ask for more. I was so happy.

Sam puts his whole body on top of me and continues to kiss me. It was perfect.

The candles are blown out and everything is dark. I hear a gun shot, and I feel arms lift me. I see a bright light, then it goes away and everything is pitch black.


End file.
